


Did Daphne Kluger Joined a Lesbian Cult?

by durantesknight



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, other releationships are like /implied/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: The public has some questions about Daphne's new (gay) friends





	Did Daphne Kluger Joined a Lesbian Cult?

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure: i have no fucking clue what this turned out to be, i wanted it to be a fun nonsensical thing and it turned out to be a /blob/ but like i hope is a enjoyable blob.

It starts with Rose, of course. She is the one they actually know about, being her stylist and all. But that doesn't stop the questions. Because the public is under the impression that the only friend she has are other hollywood sweethearts with who she occasionally attend parties with ( _ Which is actually fucking ridiculous really, Is called publicity, Is america actually dumb? _ ) So when she starts showing up in restaurant with company, being caught in public laughing and holding hands some questions starts to be asking.   
  
_ Is she working on the costume design for your new movie? _ __  
__  
_ How close are you? _ __  
__  
_ Did the friendship started while working on the Met or did you guys meet before _ .   
  
Daphne answers everything with a smile on her face ( _ No.  _ Very  __ close. Yes, and we ended up just clicking together .) But Rose? Rose wants to throw up and run away ( She doesn't, she squeezes Daphne hands as  they walk out of the restaurant, looking at the ground and takes deep breaths.)

  
  
But even with all of it, the innuendos, the pda, the overwhelmingly cheesy instagram captions they still  _ don't get it. _ __  
  
Lou drops a magazine with the headline  __ Daphne Klueger and New Friend Enjoy Night Out in front of her during breakfast, she groans, what god did she piss of? .   
  


“Calm down, love.” Rose says in her beautiful accent, sitting next to daphne with a plate. 

  
"Are they fucking blind?" She cries out hitting her head on the table. Rose smiles and pats her on the back.   
  
"Nah," Amita says smiling sweetly. "Just heteronormative."   
  


* * *

 

But is after they all go out that everything truly goes  _ insane _ , because apparently as heteronormative as america can be even they can see that Debbie and Lou are _ a thing,  _ and twitter blows the fuck up (they don't actually know who they are, but they're gay and friends with a celebrity and that's apparently enough)

 

**meg @clexgay**

**omg daphne friends are the cutest couple do we have a ship name yet?  https://t.co./jfgd6gh**

 

“This have to be a joke!” Daphne actually screams dropping her phone, she feels like crying.

 

“What happened?” Tammy who is sitting next to her on the couch, with a glass full of wine asks. the other girls continue to watch the movie, used by now to Daphne tantrums, and Rose just wraps her arm around her

 

“Fucking Debbie and Lou look at each other and they’re  _ a cute couple _ ?” the two woman look at them upon hearing their name. “Me and Rose have been doing gay shit in public for months and we’re still,” she air quotes “ _ Good friends.” _

 

There’s a few chuckles and all the heads go back the movie.

 

Daphne turns looking Rose dead in the eye.

 

“How down are you with leaking a sextape?”

 

Rose shokes on her wine.

 

* * *

 

After that they avoid going out in big groups, and when they do they try to be as discreet as possible, most of them are, after all,  _ fucking  _ criminals, and the few times paparazzi had actually been able to spot them Nine Ball made sure their pic were gone (Daphne doesn't understand how, no one really does), but the paparazzi were easy, the public tho?

 

Constance and Amita go out for grocery and suddenly twitter has five different theories about they dating. They are convince Tammy and Nine Ball are actually  _ married  _ (There are less pics of them however). There are actual  _ tags  _ for Lou and Debbie.

 

But it gets worse, of course it does, because everytime any of them go out in pairs the internet seems to come up with a new theory, since apparently they all look  _ very close _ . Daphne rolls through her timeline not knowing if she should be frustrated by the fact that they’re blind to her and Rose or if she should laugh)

 

**_12 reasons why Daphne Kluger's friends are totally in love with each other._ **

 

**_Put together a birthday cake and we will tell you what couple of Daphne’s squad you are._ **

 

**_Did Daphne Kluger joined a lesbian cult?_ **

 

She has to make an effort not to click in the last one, and decides that, maybe, a social media break is for the best.

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t of course, she  _ can’t _ , she pops her gum and obcevilly scrolls through her twitter and instagram and seriously consider creating a fucking tumblr, she posts pictures with Rose, (and then just random candis  _ of  _ Rose, because apparently even her girlfriend thinks she needs to chill) but nothing.

 

(“I’m sorry” she says laying on top of the covers next to where Rose is sitting in their bed.

 

“Why is this stressing you so much?” Rose asked, putting down her book and looking down at her.

 

“I just--” she pauses, picking the right words. “I always been able to  _ control  _ what and how the public perceives me and now I just… I don't know”)

 

So she just give up, she to young to be this stressed out, she hands her phone to Tammy with express order to not give it back, and tries her best to forget about it, and she does. she relishes the presence of her girlfriend and her friends and for three weeks doesn't even bother with what the internet thinks of her until another magazine is thrown in front of her the headline in this one has a picture of Constance and her, and a small grainy picture by the side; it reads  _ Daphne Klueger is dating popular youtuber. _

 

She looks up at Debbie, the one who threw it.

 

“Apparently they saw you in your underwear in the back of one of her lives, don’t worry it was just for a second, nothing too scandalous.”

 

Daphne sighs  _ Fuck this fucking world. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me to myself while writing: why doen't she just announces she and rose are dating?  
> me: storytelling reasons  
> me: yeah thats fair


End file.
